bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Grayson
| years = | first = June 21, 1977 | last = | family = D'Angelo | alias = Amelia Forrester | birthname = Amelia Blaine | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = Forrester Creations | residence = Grayson Manor 1731 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Hawk Cooper (1977–78) Reg Evans (1978–80) Sterling Forrester II (1980) Terry Grayson (1981–85, 1992–95) Scott Barnes (1985–87) Nicholas Grayson (1986, 2001–04, 2013–) | romances = | father = Dante D'Angelo | mother = Katheryn Forrester | adoptivefather = Ray Blaine | adoptivemother = Caroline Blaine | stepfather = | brothers = Razor Blaine Gregory Blaine | sisters = | halfbrothers = André Kiriakis Danny Forrester | halfsisters = Whitney Forrester Felicity Delatour Marina Toscano | sons = Sterling Forrester III Drew Grayson | daughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = Sterling Forrester IV Parker Grayson | granddaughters = Jennifer Grayson | nephews = | nieces = | grandfathers = Massimo D'Angelo Walter Shepherd Andrew Blaine | grandmothers = Connie D'Angelo Jennifer Barnes Mona Blaine | uncles = Sonny D'Angelo | aunts = | nephews = Orlando Blaine Marcus Hawkins Tyler Blaine Ray Blaine | nieces = Chloe Lewis Carly Blaine Andrea Reynolds Kendall Yates Asia Hawkins | cousins = Roman D'Angelo | relatives = }} Amelia Jennifer Grayson ( Blaine; previously Cooper, Evans, Forrester and Barnes) is a from the original Sim Soap opera, Generations of Jericho. Storylines Amelia Blaine is summoned to town in June 1977 by her brothers Razor and Gregory to visit her ailing grandmother Mona. Amelia reunites with her childhood sweet heart Nicholas Grayson who helps her get a job as a receptionist at his family's company. On her death bed, Mona urges Amelia to forge a bond with the wealthy Katheryn Forrester -- Mona's longtime boss. Nick comforts a grieving Amelia much to the dismay of his pregnant wife Shelby until Amelia's boyfriend Reg arrives home. Katheryn welcomes Amelia into her luxurious despite the objections of her husband Sterling Forrester II who believes Amelia made be a bad influence on their young son Sterling III. At Mona's will reading, Amelia is shocked to learn that she and she alone has inherited 25% of Kay's fashion house Forrester Creations. Amelia returns to Jericho City after her freshman year of college to visit her ailing grandmother Mona. Amelia isn't too happy about her mother returning to work as a maid at the Forrester Estate. When Amelia gets fired from her receptionist job at a local salon, her childhood sweet heart Nicholas Grayson questions why she's working at all considering her family owns a portion of world renowned fashion house, Forrester Creations. A shocked Amelia claims her shares in the company infuriating her mother Mona, Sterling and Katheryn Forrester. Amelia accompanies Forrester intern Barry Freeman on a business trip to Las Vegas where Barry plies her with alcohol and tricks her into eloping. Barry tries to blackmail Amelia on behalf of the Forresters into signing over her shares but she instead decides to stay in the marriage. Development Creation and background The character is derived from Jessica Antonio -- one of the original characters from the original series, If Tomorrow Comes. In the series, Jessica is the illegitimate daughter of Puerto Rican mobster Javier Santiago and his evil mistress Kat Antonio, raised by wealthy Venezuelan corporate raider Lawler Antonio. Jessica falls in love with Nik Walker, her father's arch nemesis and the widow of her half-sister Melanie. Their romance is plagued by Nik's marriage and the blood feud between their families. Jessica as a character was conceived a tragic heroine -- in every sense of the word. From her forbidden love for Nik, to her son Lloyd's near death that forces her to reveal that Nik is the boy's father; a revelation that leads to her ex-husband Tony Valderama's killing spree and eventual incarceration. She struggles to live up to the perfection that was her late sister. The character was eventually completely overhauled -- though she displays heroic qualities, she is far from a heroine. Currently scripted as the illegitimate daughter of fashion mogul Katheryn Forrester and international criminal Dante D'Angelo born on September 29, 1958 -- Amelia was adopted and raised as the youngest child of the late Ray and Mona Blaine along with their biological sons, Razor and Lloyd Blaine. The only components of the character's backstory that has remained constant throughout major rewrites are her tumultuous romance with Nicholas Grayson, her lineage (i.e. her biological parents) and her feud with Katheryn. Amelia witnesses Ray's drowning death when she is eleven years old -- an event that traumatizes her significantly leaving her deathly afraid of large bodies of water. As a child, Amelia goes to work with her mother who works as the live in maid at the Forrester Estate. Amelia often visits the big mansion sitting on the hill and is mesmerized by Katheryn and her husband Sterling's luxurious lifestyle. She even hopes to one day follow in Katheryn's footsteps and work in the fashion industry. Amelia bonds with Katheryn's teenage daughter Whitney Forrester who is visiting for the summer and discovers Whitney has a crush on her brother Razor though she is dating Lloyd. However, when Amelia accidentally lets it slip to her mother that Razor and Whitney have been seeing one another in secret, leading to her brothers being shipped off to boarding school -- paid for by Katheryn. Amelia soon befriends Nicholas Grayson, the son of one of Katheryn's business associates and they fall in love. However, the romance is cut short when Amelia is shipped off to boarding school in the summer of 1972. The character is inspired by several female soap characters; most significantly of from and a bit of 's . Alternate personalities * Cornelia Smith : Cornelia initially comes off shy, but proves to be a sexually promiscuous party girl, around 22 years old. Cornelia is the most prominent of Amelia's alters and she becomes very skilled at masquerading as Amelia when necessary to hide her re-emergence. Cornelia was created when Amelia was 12 to help Amelia deal with her rape. * Danny: An 11 year old male alter, Danny embodies Amelia's anger and rage at her abuse and her family's willingness to cover it up. Danny acts out in violence to protect Princess, Amelia's most fragile alter. Danny is named after her half-brother Danny Forrester who died at age 11. * Mona Lloyd: Mona is the calm, cool, collected and calculating caretaker of all the other alters, who takes over when Amelia tries to face her childhood trauma. She is named after Amelia's adoptive mother -- Mona. She is all about protecting Amelia, no matter the consequences or costs; Mona is also responsible for for giving away Drew Grayson at birth. * Princess: A manifestation of Amelia as a young girl (between the ages of 6 and 14) who constantly relives the trauma of witnessing her Ray Blaine's drowning death and the sexual abuse from Sterling Forrester II and giving birth to his child at 14. *'Lia': Lia emerged in 1980 after Amelia discovers the truth about her being raped as a teenager. It was established that Lia was the alter that slit Sterling's throat at his campaign fundraiser. Though her declared mission was to force Amelia to face the truth, she causes much destruction before getting to that. Lia starts undermining Forrester Creations by selling its designs to rival companies. She also tries to burn down the Forrester Estate, nearly killing her own son, Stone. *'Sterling Forrester': This personality is a reflective image of Amelia's abuser Sterling Forrester II. This alter has only emerged two or three times but one the last time he took over in 1993, he convinces a pregnant Amelia to attempt suicide by cutting her own wrists to "expel" Sterling from her body. References External Links Category:1958 births Category:characters introduced in 1977 Category:D'Angelo family Category:Summers family Category:Blaine family Category:Illegitimate children